The invention relates to certain novel cyano steroids. In particular, the invention relates to novel cyano steroids of formula 1 which exhibit progestational activity.
Compounds, particularly steroids, which exhibit progestational activity are widely known in the art. Both naturally occurring and synthetic compounds of this type are well known, for example, progesterone and ethisterone respectively. Such compounds are useful in treating functional uterine bleeding, dysmenorrhea, and endometriosis. For a detailed discussion of progestins see, for example, Goodman and Gilman, The Pharmacological Basis of Thereapeutics 4th pps. 1550-1557 (1970). See also, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,166.